Countdown to Heaven
by dem bones
Summary: Response to 'Points on A Timeline' challenge. If Severus Snape had survived what would be the impact on Harry's relationship with Ginny? Would it be better or worse? Contains HP/GW, SS/HP SLASH. Put on Temp Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Countdown to Heaven

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Angst

Pairings: HP/GW, Eventual SS/HP

Summary: Response to 'Points on A Timeline' challenge. If Severus Snape had survived what would be the impact on Harry's relationship with Ginny? What would Ginny's impact be on Harry's relationship with Snape?

Warnings: Character Death, Attempted Suicide, SLASH, HET, Crossgen

A/N: AU in the fact that Remus/Tonks didn't get married and didn't die at the hands of Dolonov and Snape and Tonks survive.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

~HP~

Chapter 1: Proposal to Ginny

It had been 24 hours after the battle of Hogwarts by which most of the injured were shipped to St. Mungos. Seamus gathered some of his fellow classmates over to discuss repairs of the school.

"What's the first thing you reckon we should do?" Seamus asked Professor McGonagall, recovering from his injuries in the Great Hall.

"Our first priority is making renovations as soon as possible."McGonagall replied.

"Can I help, Professor?" Harry Potter said joining in their conversation.

"You wouldn't have a home to return to would you, Harry?"

"I don't want to inconvenience the Dursleys any more than necessary. Dumbledore coerced my relatives into taking me in for my protection." Harry explained. "Have you ever thought about how the Dursleys might have felt with me endangering their family?"

"You do have a point but that isn't completely correct, you weren't endangering anyone. If anything your presence may have very well been the only thing that saved their pathetic lives."

"Thanks professor."

"Harry, why don't you stay here and help me make repairs on our school? You want to be an auror right? Filius was a renowned duelist of his time perhaps he could help you polish your skills. Disarming spells are not going to get your very far should you still decide on pursuing the path of an auror."

McGonagall explained. "You need all the training we can provide."

"She does have a point Harry." Seamus said.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

For about 6 months Harry helped finish repairs on the school getting training from Professor Flitwick. Often Ron would drop by inviting him to stay at his place.

"I'm sorry Ron, I would stay really I would but I'm receiving some training from Professor Flitwick." Harry said. "Professor McGonagall said it could be useful if I still wanted to become an auror."

You're really going through this, mate? I never thought you were serious."

"I-I don't know. I want to be useful in some way." Harry said.

"You are useful...more useful than you know." Ron explained. "If anything I'm the useless one. I'm nothing. Ginny says I don't have a shred of intelligence. She says I act like an immature little kid that desires something unobtainable."

Harry's expression was blank.

"I'm not perfect I understand that."

"You're very argumentive and hate criticism." Harry said with a grin.

"Not helping, Harry."

"Pure negligence of our education is the reason why Ginny says you don't own a shred of intelligence. I can never understand Hermione as smart as she is why she is even dating you."

"You tell me." Ron huffed. "Well I'll see you later, Harry."

Later Harry sensed an interference on the wards he had placed around the school and unlocked the front doors.

Outside Kingsley was joined by all of the remaining aurors of the Ministry for Magic.

"Kingsley."

"Harry Potter, we have a lot of news to discuss. Will you allow us to come in?"

"Certainly."

Kingsley and the rest of the auror members joined Harry in the Great Hall.

"I have some bad news. With the defeat of You-know-who there is still a lot of chaos in the Ministry. Walden Macnair is residing as the new Minister for Magic." Kingsley explained. "With the battle of Hogwarts most of our battalion has been obliterated and we are in need of new recruits. Fortunately the auror division is connected directly to the International Federation of Wizards and is not run by the Ministry so we were given permission to help recruit new candidates."

"You want me to join?"

"Certainly."

Eventually Harry had settled with renting a small cottage in Hogsmeade for the time being to settle his affairs. On the first of June, a month before he turned 18, Harry was greeted by a knock on his front door.

Harry opened it baffled by the looks of a small man with a tough build.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm hear to help you arrange your property assets, Mr Potter."

Harry was shocked.

"Come in."

"As you know Mr Potter, Gringotts has been closed down after the war with You-know-who and just about everyone's assets have been tranferred to us."

"Who are you and why haven't I heard of you before?" Harry asked in confusion as he sat on his sofa arms folding in on each other.

"Our bank wasn't too popular because of the bias from the Ministry for Magic. People who didn't use Gringotts as their bank would be disowned by their family or killed by the Ministry. Unfortunately Goblins are greedy cheating bad stabbers." The man said. "They've been squandering money and property for years."

"So what are you here to tell me."

"There has been a clause ignored in Sirius Black's will." The man said. "Sirius Black had two homes he had given to you. The home at Grimmauld Place and the manor located on United Lane."

"Can I see the property on United Lane?" Harry asked.

"Certainly, it's not a problem at all." The man held on to Harry's hand and apparated.

When they arrived, Harry turned towards the man. "How did you do that without a wand?"

"We're not wizards." The man said. "We look and act a lot like you wizards but our magic is what uniquely qualifies us as dwarfs."

Harry gazed upon the manor in awe.

"A couple of ancient charms have been cast on this place to protect those who reside inside." The dwarf explained. "This is where your father's cousin and his wife used to live, Charlus and Dorea Potter."

"So there's no magical portraits permanently stuck to the wall or any dark magic residing in this place."

"All of this magic has been removed as it's our custom to extract anything that may threaten future inhabitants. We have cleaned out Grimmauld place as well."

"Thanks."

"I really must be getting back. Pleasure to accompany you, Mr Potter."

With that the dwarf vanished.

A week after the visit from the dwarf, Harry made arrangements to move out of his cottage in Hogsmeade with the owner of the land.

All of his furniture he had bought with the money that he had obtained from his vaults was given to the school.

After a week of finishing his arrangements, Harry went back to work.

Every time Harry had got home from work though, he would spend his time investigating the interior of his home.

The manor had a library with a secret room. Harry had investigated the library to make the voice that sounded like Hermione proud.

One evening Harry had accidentally entered the secret room in the library unaware that it was even there and was fascinated by the potions lab within.

Inside the room was a glass ceiling where Harry could count the stars.

Ginny later found him that evening.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked puzzled.

"A dwarf came by our house. Apparently Uncle Fabian and Gideon had other assets they had wished to give us in their will but the goblins had been holding out on us." Ginny explained. "Fabian and Gideon had been renting this place for some time after Charlus and Dorea Potter."

"You've inherited this manor?"

"It's not a manor that the Weasleys or the Prewetts actually own so it's not really property that can be given to us. I knew if this was Charlus and Dorea's home at some point you would be the rightful owner of it, which is why I stopped by."

"Oh."

"This is a neat place. It has a nice potions lab. Harry, I never knew you were interested in potions."

"I'm not." Harry said and after an awkward silence spoke once more, "So how have you been doing?"

"I've been recruited to play for the Holyhead Harpies but other then that I've been fine."

"You're playing quidditch?"

"It has always been my dream, Harry. I thought you knew that."

Harry smiled.

"I never said it was nothing I thought that you couldn't do..."

"It's the captain isn't it? I saw the way you reacted towards Gwenog Jones at the Slug Ball. Honestly I don't like her now as much as I used to. When I met her she had such a snobby attitude..."

Harry took that time to steal a kiss from her.

"Tell you what let me take you home. You still live at the burrow don't you."

"Not for long." Ginny said with a smile as he escorted her home.

Harry just chuckled to himself.

The weeks went by as usual until the evening before July 31st. Harry was resting in bed when he heard a loud wailing warning of someone trying to break through the wards surrounding his home.

Quickly Harry got to his feet. Behind the drapery was the shadow of a graceful silhouette that reminded Harry of the limberness of a panther.

Wordlessly Harry cast a charm that would mask his movements as he carefully opened the front door of his home and snuck outside.

Quiet footsteps seemed to walk slowly away from his home but Harry was persistent.

Upon accidentally brushing across a branch against his shoulder the pacing of the stranger drew quicker and while it was still quiet. It was a lot louder than previously.

Harry picked up his pace and drew near the trespasser.

A red burst of light shot from his wand and with a yelp the stranger fell to the ground.

Finally having caught up with the person that he had spelled unconscious, Harry flipped them over with no idea whether the person was a man or a woman.

What he didn't expect to see with the pale white face of Severus Snape.

Carefully with a levitation spell, Harry dragged the body over to his manor.

HPSS

The next time he awoke, Severus was confused at the sight of the expensive drapery that he assumed covered very large windows and the chandelier that hung above a stone ceiling. Where was he and what was he doing here? The last thing he remembered...was a loud siren. When he had heard that siren, he had ran. Last time when he stuck around the people had turned him over to the Ministry.

Just when he was about to leave however, Harry Potter had come in with a bowl of soup.

Muscles tense with fear, Snape had reached under the pillow instinctively looking for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked showing off Snape's wand.

Snape flushed. "Give it back, Potter."

"Quite rude to the person whose property you've just been caught trespassing upon."

"What are you going to do turn me in to the Ministry?"

At those words Harry erupted in laughter.

"Me? You think I'll turn you in to the Ministry?"

"I assume you've decided to join the aurors at some point."

"Of course I have." Harry said before he was startled at a burst of white light which he instantly side stepped.

Then Snape got to his feet and ran towards the door.

"Hey Professor." Harry called out and ran towards the man. "Professor wait."

The man however didn't slow down. Desperate to find out what was going on, Harry cast a locking spell on the door. This action startled Snape so much that he was unprepared for Harry to ram him straight in to the ground.

When he came to, he was lying in a bed in what looked like a guest room. Harry Potter was at his bedside.

"Professor what is going on?" Harry asked. "Why did you run away?"

Snape was stubbornly silent on the matter.

"It has something to do with the Ministry doesn't it?"

"The moment that they found me, I was put on trial." Snape explained, face impassive. "It wasn't a fair trial, there was no evidence confirming that I was a death eater but I was sent to Azkaban."

"You escaped?"

"What are you going to do, Potter? Arrest me?"

"Why would I do that? I don't work for the Ministry." Harry scoffed.

Snape's eyes widened with surprise.

"After the war, the Auror department broke off from the Ministry. You would too if you knew Walden Macnair was the Minister for Magic." Harry said smugly.

Snape's eyes relaxed in relief.

"Do you really think I'd allow the Ministry for Magic to send you to Azkaban? From what I've seen, you may be a snarky git who has given me a hard time upon attending Hogwarts but you must have been a good enough to be working for Dumbledore."

"I killed people, I was responsible for the deaths of your parents."

"You didn't kill anyone." Harry said. "Your eyes, when you killed Dumbledore. You knew how to cast the killing curse but in your memories you mentioned that killing someone would taint one's soul as if it was something revolting to think about. You didn't kill anyone. You may have been indirectly responsible for the deaths of many people but whose to say that they weren't already fated to die? It's possible that they could have died either way."

Snape snorted. "Ridiculous. Such a quick decision over such a complicated matter. No thought in your answer at all."

"It's a trait that you loved with Lily." Harry retorted defiantly.

Snape flushed.

"Clearly she had already made up her mind about you the first time you had met. It wasn't exactly a good impression that you left on her, stalking on her and her sister." Harry said with amusement. "Upon your sorting into Slytherin overtime she lost faith in you, Gryffindors often talk about Voldemort originating from Slytherin after all and it's often noted that Dark Wizards usually spawn from Slytherin."

Snape gritted his teeth as if he wanted to say something nasty but restrained himself.

"Not all Slytherins are bad though. If Mum couldn't see then clearly she's blind and I was just as blind."

"You are far too forgiving for your own good." Snape said, eyebrows rising in amazement.

HPSS

Staying up for most of the night, the two were startled as a voice rang throughout the manor late the next afternoon.

"Harry?" Ginny called out.

Snape's eyes widened in horror.

"That must be Ginny." Harry whispered frantically to Snape.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Harry stared at him intently before running towards a door looking inside for a decent hiding spot.

"Hide in here." Harry said.

Surprise etched Snape's face. Harry figured he thought that he would tell Ginny about his appearance. He was probably surprised when Harry choose to hide him.

"Harry?" The voice was getting closer.

Quickly Harry shoved Snape unceremoniously into the closet closing the door behind him just as Ginny walked into the room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked in sincere puzzlement.

Harry must have been a strange sight with his arms sprawled protectively over the door noticeably hiding something.

"Nothing." Harry said oddly jittery.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

'Very perceptive. It's futile trying to fool Ginny. She knows me too well.' Harry thought. Still he had hoped that his secret would remain quiet.

Ginny took out her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"Clearly you won't move aside, it's either because you are hiding some big secret from me or someone is impersonating Harry Potter and has hidden you in the closet." Ginny explained. "There's no way of knowing whether or not you are Harry Potter though unless I pass through."

Harry admired her calculating gaze, blood rising in anticipation and fear of having to expose his secret.

"Reducto." She cried.

Harry's eyes widened with shock and instinctively moved aside where the spell had put a hole in the door.

Severus Snape stood there conveying a look of utter horror, before it he frowned. He was covered top to bottom in black soot.

Ginny stared at him in shock.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Harry asked from his crouched position on the floor as if Ginny had just turned crazy.

"Have a little trust, when have you known me to be impulsive?" Ginny turned to ask Harry.

Harry frowned not the least bit convinced.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Honestly it's as if you've never been in a life or death situation before." Ginny huffed.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you even with all the training Potter has had he'll never be prepared for any life or death situation." Snape said before Ginny whirled around to face him.

"Harry, was that Professor Snape talking just now?" Ginny turned to ask Harry.

"Inconspicuous? You two are not the only ones present in the room." Snape huffed with irritation.

"Breathe, Ginny." Harry said but not before Snape made a move towards them.

Harry distinctly saw the way Snape had reached for the door instead of walking through the blasted hole.

Something about his blackened hand seemed parallel to a rotting corpse though and Ginny seemed to think along the same thoughts.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Ginny screamed in horror.

"Ginny calm down."

"He was talking...I thought he was dead. He looks dead." Ginny explained.

"He's alive, Ginny." Harry said sighing in defeat.

"Oh."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed at their absurdity.

HPSS

"You've got to keep this a secret from Ron and Hermione." Harry said to Ginny.

All three of them at some point had moved onto the sofa in the living room.

"You think they'd believe me if I told them?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess not, I suppose."

"My brother would think I was loony."

"I assume from Miss Weasley's little banter, that Mr Weasley has decided to court Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"It's pretty obvious."

"What all has happened since my imminent demise?"

"Lupin died fighting Greyback."

"At least he died, putting up a fight."

"The battle was pretty cool." Harry said with a sigh."We would've came back to rescue you but we couldn't find your body."

Snape was silent, Harry noticed his eyes glistening with the hurt of betrayal.

"Harry was recruited to join the aurors." Ginny said.

"Flitwick helped me polish my dueling skill and Tonks is helping me with concealment and disguise while Kingsley is teaching me about stealth and tracking." Harry explained in attempt to cheer the man up.

"If you're the best they got then I fear for the future of all the competent aurors."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

"There is a reason one takes their seventh year NEWTS in order to become an auror. It never ceases to amaze me how you extort your fame in order to obtain your ambitions."

Harry provoked, was about to outburst in anger before Ginny's hands stopped him. There was a calculating gaze as she analysed the expression on the potions master.

"You're wrong, Auror Kingsley invited everyone who had participated in the war to become aurors." Ginny said before replying with smugness, "So if he's just a celebrity out to obtain his own ambition then I guess everyone who participated in the war are celebrities."

Snape was lectured speechless by her words.

"Nothing to say?" Harry asked smugly.

Snape turned to glare at him.

HPSS

As the three of them talked til the early evening, Harry turned to look at the clock.

"Ginny, it's late. You should head home." He said.

"So you planned for me to starve?" Ginny asked.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise.

"You wanted me to cook something?" He inquired in shock.

Ginny giggled. "Not today, silly. Mum suspects you haven't been eating much lately so she told me to drop by and deliver this. I figured with you being busy and all, her assumptions had to have some merit."

Harry watched her expectantly as she pulled out a parcel from her bag. Reluctantly he took the parcel from her grasp and set it on the table he had placed on the floor in front of the sofa and walked towards a cabinet and took out a jar of floo powder.

"You can floo through the fireplace." Harry said as he handed the jar to Ginny.

After Ginny had left through the floo, Harry walked towards the kitchen before turning to address Snape.

"Would you like something, Professor?" He asked politely.

"Certainly. The Golden boy shouldn't allow his guests to starve." Snape said. Harry thought he looked rather amused.

Harry was half-tempted to have Kreacher fix his meal but refrained preferring to give his guest only the very best.

In the kitchen, Harry worked with some cauliflower that he took from the refrigerator and boiled it. In another pan, Harry melted some cheddar cheese to top over the cauliflower once it had finished boiled.

When he had finished, Harry brought the plate to Professor Snape.

"Here, Professor."

Snape swiped the plate from his grasp.

"There is a guest bedroom on the far left down the hall." He said turning from his rude guest. "Is it good?"

The cauliflower was quite tender making it easy to chew enhancing the melting flavour of the cheese.

"It will suffice."

Turns out the guest bedroom was directly across Harry's bedroom. Whether this was intended or not, Snape didn't want to know. He was just grateful to be in one piece.

HPSS

"Kreacher sees owl with a letter to give to Harry Potter."

"Where?"

Harry quickly followed the house elf to the window. The owl looked nothing like Pidwidgeon or Rusty, McGonagall's red tailed hawk.

"Thanks Kreacher."

The house elf blushed with praise apparated on the spot when Snape walked in the room.

"Potter, what are you doing gazing at the window?"

"There's an owl outside. I suspect it's from the Ministry. It looks nothing like Pidwigeon and Professor McGonagall usually sends Rusty to deliver mail to me."

Snape paled.

Harry walked towards the window and placed his hands there as if to receive...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just locking the window. More of those owls will come if it is from the Ministry."

"Don't touch the window until we know what we're dealing with."

Harry chuckled before uttering, "Paranoid much."

Snape grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away from the window towards the sofa in the living room.

"Hey, lay off. It isn't as if the owl was carrying a letter containing an airbourne virus to a mortal disease or anything."

"Wait until Ginevra gets back."

"Alright, alright."

"I made a promise to your little girlfriend for you to remain in one piece. If you open mail with no idea of the contents you are deliberately putting yourself in harm's way, therefore I must intervene."

"Fine, you're no fun."

After Quidditch practice dropping by Potter Manor, Ginny was welcomed to the sight of the place surrounded by owls of various colours, shapes and sizes. Once inside she saw Snape and Harry sitting civilly besides one another with arms folded in their chest.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Snape wouldn't let me get the owl at the window."

"_You _said it was from the Ministry." Snape snarled.

"Simmer down you two. You both are giving me a headache." Ginny said. "Severus, if it was only a letter why didn't you open it?"

"The letter could have been laced with poison." Snape snarled.

"Then why didn't _you_ open the letter?"

"Do you think I have a death wish?"

"You're a potions master, are you not? Surely you'd have the antidote."

Snape seemed to reach the same conclusion and growled at his own stupidity.

"You didn't think about that did you?" Ginny inquired before outbursting with giggles.

Snape got to his feet and walked towards the window where the first owl had remained perched.

He opened the window and snatched the letter from it's talons.

Quickly his eyes skimmed through the letter.

"It appears the Ministry is beginning to suspect that you are housing a criminal, Potter. They have asked that you attend the Ministry Ball this Saturday while they inspect your home."

Harry's arms sunk in defeat.

"Well that's it, I guess we're screwed."

"You're given up hope already?" Ginny asked.

"Well if I suggest he accompany us after ingesting some polyjuice potion or by wearing a glamour charm, he'll just say that the Ministry will be prepared to administer an antidote for the polyjuice potion or the countercharm for the glamour so what's the point?"

Snape flushed as if he suspected the man of reading his mind. Strange, Harry had never been under the impression that he knew what was on the man's mind.

"I know that." Ginny snorted. "Bring Snape along and they'll obviously check for both of those things. They want us to panic."

"Fancy yourself a strategist?" Harry asked.

"All I'm saying is if we want to outsmart purebloods, we have to act like purebloods." Ginny said smugly.

HPSS

"...and the first step in acting like pureblood is using an ample amount of shampoo to wash your greasy hair." Ginny said squeezing some shampoo into her hand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley."

Ginny had managed to undress the potions master and drag him into the bathtub to scrub his hair.

"Hey, it's the truth. At least I say it to your face." She said as she scrubbed his hair. "If you'd clean it every once in a while in wouldn't look so lanky."

Snape's face coloured, feeling very exposed.

"Look it's nothing I haven't seen before, there is no need to be so self-conscious."

After Ginny had finished with his hair, she left him in privacy.

"So how was it?" Harry asked outside the closed door of the bathroom.

"Fun." Ginny said causing Harry to give her a weird look before she chuckled. "Embarrassing."

"For who I wonder?" Harry inquired thoughtfully.

After Snape came out of the bathroom, Ginny motioned him to sit on the sofa beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Ginny showed him a small tub of facerub.

"Your skin is so dry that's why your skin is discoloured and there are warts on your face." Ginny explained, applying the facerub to his face.

Harry handed her a towel after she was finished to clean the access.

After Ginny had done so, she took a small case. Inside was a line of facial hair.

"It's a fake moustache." Ginny explained. "Dad got me into the muggle spy films."

Snape applied the moustache above his upper lip before Ginny handed him a short wig of a tangy orange colour.

"How do I wear this?"

Ginny helped him with the wig.

"Contact lenses. That goes for you too, Harry."

Snape and Harry each took a box of disposable contact lenses and headed for the bathroom.

When they were finished, Ginny was waiting for them.

She had her hair tied back with green ribbon. Long red and green pearled earrings hung from her ears and blended nicely with her dress which hung below her collarbone.

The victorian dress was frilly with white and green lace bordering silky red fabric which hung down for three layers.

Harry thought she looked rather beautiful despite the fashion being what it was.

"You both look nice." Ginny said as they walked down. "No one should be able to recognise you Severus. You look like a completely new person."

Ginny had arranged him to wear a black jacket and grey waistcoat over his white shirt, a white frill hung from his neck. Harry wore something similar except he wore a pink waistcoat.

"Alright let's go."

HPSS

Once all three of them had arrived at the Ministry, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione at once.

"Harry! What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"The Ministry arranged an inspection of my home and invited me to this ball, so I brought Ginny along."

"Who is she talking to?" Ron asked.

Harry turned to see her talking with Blaise Zabini by the punch bowl. She seemed to glitter with amusement with whatever the two of them had been talking about. Jealousy brewed in his veins.

Blaise Zabini was a good looking guy. Where the bridge of his nose was too thin, Harry thought the bridge on Blaise's filled rather nicely. He had thin lips and eyebrows while Harry's were thick. At the very least Blaise's hair managed to stay in one place unlike his own.

Sulking Harry left them, not to join Ginny but to join Snape who stood in the shadows concealed and out of sight.

"What's the matter with you?" Snape inquired, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"It's nothing."

"Ginevra looks quite pretty doesn't she?" Snape said.

The hairs on the back on his skull rose in jealous anger. Harry turned towards him ready to unleash his fury but it vanished upon seeing the calculating look upon his face as if the sight was something the potion master only just noticed.

"She looks nothing like Lily." Harry said. "My mother has no freckles, green eyes and she has darker hair."

"I know that." Snape said. "I never had feelings for Ginevra."

Harry huffed.

"Sulking are we? Feeling self-conscious? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little insecure with about yourself."

Harry blushed.

"Excuse me." A voice called out towards them.

Snape and Harry turned.

"Excuse me." A woman said appearing before them. "Do either of you know how to play the piano?"

"Yes, I've played for a while." Snape said.

"Our audience needs to be entertained for a couple hours. Can I trust you to keep your end of the bargain, Mr...?"

Snape turned towards Harry who seemed to mouth out the word.

"K." He said.

"Mr K then."

"Yes." Snape said turning to bow a curtsy towards Harry before following the woman towards the piano.

"Who was that, mate?" Ron asked finally having caught up with him.

"Just a friend of mine."

"He looks familiar, wonder where I've seen him before."

"He works at the Ministry." Harry provided.

"Yeah, Ginny told me all about it."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. It was a glance that told Harry that they'd talk later.

When they ceased talking, Harry could hear the velvety music of Snape playing the piano and it made him want to pursue Ginny throughout the crowd so he left his friends once more.

Eventually Harry found Ginny and they danced.

After the Ministry Ball, Harry, Ginny and Snape headed home.

HPSS

Several days later, the Weasleys seemed to be catching on about what was happening between the lines. Ginny's mum was the first to read between the lines.

"You're going to visit Harry again aren't you?" Molly asked slyly.

"What of it?" Ginny retorted.

"Well, me and your father think if someone really catches your interest." Molly said but Ginny knew she was referring to Harry."You should marry them."

"Marry? Mum, I'm only 17 years old, I'm too young to get married." Ginny retorted. "Besides I didn't see you all too happy at the prospect of me marrying Dean Thomas a couple years ago."

Molly looked glum.

"You want me to marry Harry because you like him don't you?" She asked. "You think if I don't marry him he'll abandon us. Harry isn't like that y'know. You could ask him to visit sometime."

Molly sobbed.

"I know." She patted Ginny on the shoulder in comfort. Her mum's comfort was what it seemed to provide.

"I'm staying at Harry's tonight so don't worry okay."

Harry welcomed her when she arrived.

"Good evening." He said.

"Where's Snape?"

"He's in the room across from us."

"I asked mum if I could come over she said it was alright. Can I sleep with you?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Harry muttered shyly.

Ginny followed Harry to his room and planted herself within his long arms that were outstretched over her, embracing her with comfort.

"I better not feel your boner in the morning." She warned.

Harry chuckled.

About the time Harry had turned 21, he and Ginny had gone on many dates and he had finally completed auror training under the watchful eye of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry came to the conclusion that he wanted to marry Ginny Weasley but had no way of knowing how to mention an engagement to his girlfriend. At the end of the week, Harry had finally chosen a ring from The Wise Men's Jewelry Emporium in Diagon Alley.

It was a heart ring. A ring said to enhance the magic of the wearer's by how much they love one another.

"So you plan on giving her the engagement ring?" Snape asked.

Harry flushed. "When should I tell her?"

"Be tactful and whenever you have the courage to decide and tell her. Portray confidence."

"You know an awfully lot about engagements for never being in one yourself." Harry pointed out.

"Look as long as you portray confidence I'm certain you'll be fine."

Throughout the day though, the couple seemed to miss each other.

"She just disappeared a second ago." He mused towards Snape who smiled with amusement.

That evening Ginny had finally arrived at the Weasleys but wasn't too surprised to see Harry eating at their table.

Ginny knelt down before him.

"Harry, W-"

"Ginny, I w-" Both of them uttered at the same time.

"You go first." Harry said.

"Harry, would you marry me?" Ginny asked opening the small box unveiling a heart ring similar to the one Harry had got for her.

"A heart ring? I have one, too." Harry replied, his face ending up plastered with a warm smile. "Of course I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Melancholy of Harry and Ginny's Wedding

Between training at Hogwarts and on auror missions, Harry had become close friends with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He was one of the first to know what went on in Harry's life.

"So you and Ginevra are getting married?"

"Yes."

"Planning on having any kids."

"Of course."

Kingsley had known that Harry had wanted kids for quite some time. He had discovered it when he had been discussing about his brother having a kid months ago.

"So who's going to be your best man?"

"Well, I originally was going to ask Ron but he has other plans that day you see." Harry said, voice melancholy with disappointment.

"Isn't he your best friend? The two of you were practically family living together like brothers."

Kingsley's words seemed to spark an idea.

"Oh yeah, there is him."

"Who?"

"Oh nothing."

"I'll be expecting you later this afternoon for that new mission, Harry." Kingsley said.

"I know."

Harry flooed home.

Snape was sleeping at the guest room at least he hoped he was because the last thing he wanted was anyone to realise he was living with Harry.

Ginny was expecting him for a double date that evening.

Once he arrived Ginny was waiting for him on the sofa, her hair tied up in a bun situated in a long white dress with a golden sash that had shiny studs on it.

Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend were sitting right beside them. She introduced her boyfriend politely.

The man had dark red hair, dark blue eyes and a boyish face.

"This is Paul Redman, he's my boss at the cafe that I work at." Luna said.

Paul stared at Harry like he was a piece of meat.

"Oh and that's Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, who are engaged to be married."

HPSS

The two couples headed to a muggle restaurant to settle down over a meal and a couple glasses of wine.

Harry who sat next to Ginny rested his hand on her thighs stroking them comfortably as the four talked.

All Paul did however was stare at Harry.

Harry felt uncomfortable by his penetrating gaze.

Ginny seemed to catch on as she gave Harry an inquiring look.

Harry's eyes met hers before gazing down at his hips. The man had been busy stroking his thigh.

"I'd quit staring at Harry if I were you. You're making him very uncomfortable." Ginny said angry and outraged at the nerve of someone trying to seduce her man.

The man flinched as if stung and he quickly left embarrassed, dragging Luna out of the restaurant.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied uncomfortably. "It'd probably be best if we don't inform Snape about any of this."

"Why would he care?"

"He wasn't all too happy when he heard we were going on a double date with Luna and her boyfriend."

"Oh. I wonder why?" Ginny asked with wonder.

It made Harry wonder whether Snape knew something that he didn't.

Ginny seemed to think along the same things.

"You don't think _he_ was looking out for your own safety, do you?" She asked.

"Impossible." Harry retorted defensively.

"Since when does _he _care what happens to you?"

"I wouldn't know as I don't really see that as him caring if you know what I mean."

HPSS

The moment the two got back, Snape was greeting them from the sofa.

"I trust the date went well?" He asked irritably.

"Splendid." Harry replied.

Something in his answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

"You're lying."

Ginny elbowed him silently sending a message as if to tell him 'I told you so'.

"How do you know?"

"You're not a very good liar, Potter." Snape snarled. "So what did the man do, grope you?"

"You make it sound vulgar."

"You're the only prude, Harry." Ginny said.

Their responses seemed to only anger Snape.

"Well, isn't this all fine and dandy once again Potter you fail to listen to someone who gives you good advice."

"What? I take it you've met the man before." Harry retorted sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I have so I hope you got what you deserved." Snape snarled as he walked briskly to his room.

"That man." Harry growled irritably.

It only took him a couple of minutes to realise he still had yet to talk to that unsufferable man.

Meanwhile Snape was lying prone on his bed thinking about what history had happened between him and the man for the past several years.

'He's finally getting married. I should be happy but I don't feel very happy.' Snape thought.

The two lovebirds had managed to plan their wedding a week after Potter turned 23. Snape was certain they would be happy on their honeymoon.

Just think years before Snape had hated him, abhored the thought of associating with the spawn of his nemesis. Yet how easy was it for the man to forget all of it.

Over the years, he and Potter had eventually become friends. He and Ginevra were so close they were like brother and sister.

If someone asked him 100 questions about Harry Potter he was certain every answer he could provide would be correct. It was disturbing how much one could learn when living with someone.

Still something about their marriage made Snape feel uneasy. It seemed all too soon. Maybe they should wait. Snape wondered if the two of them married...he wondered whether they would be happy together.

These thoughts were keeping him from taking his afternoon nap. What if the marriage wasn't meant to be?

A knock on the door of his bedroom interrupted his thoughts.

"I know you're mad at me." Harry said.

Snape was silent, he just laid there staring at Harry.

"What do you want?"

"I was planning on asking you if you'd be my best man at the wedding."

The revelation shocked Snape speechless.

"I thought you had already asked Weasley."

"He's busy and I have no one else to ask."

"Well, I'm nobody special."

"Do you really hold yourself in such low regard? I know you more than the people who were in my own house at Hogwarts."

Snape's face flushed.

"You flatter me."

"Honestly, it's the truth."

"It must be very awkward talking to be without Ginevra around."

"Will you answer the question?"

"Of course I'll be your best man, you dimwit."

HPSS

2 days before the wedding, Ginny had dropped by Harry's home early that morning.

He was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee in one of Snape's favorite mugs.

"Just the way he likes it?" Ginny asked.

"Cream and no sugar." Harry replied with amusement.

"He'll never get a woman at this rate."

Harry chuckled.

Ginny followed Harry into the living room where Snape was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

"There's nothing in these here. Complete gibberish you think they would hire some competent writers." Harry mimicked.

"Why does he read the Daily Prophet? Doesn't he know it's unreliable."

"I'd appreciate it, Potter if you didn't do that again." Snape said peeking over the paper completely flustered.

"That's exactly what he was going to say wasn't it?" Ginny asked. "When did _you_ learn how to read Snape's mind?"

"When you live with the man for nearly five years and have attended his classes for the latter half of your life you learn things." Harry said. "Has Molly been pestering you about the wedding again."

"She insists we invite all our family and friends." Ginny said. "I've told her though I don't exactly like our wedding being a public showcase. You want it to be a private thing too, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe plans to conceil my attendence at the wedding." Harry drawled.

"POTTER!" Snape warned.

"What?" Harry chortled. "I can't help it, the way you drawl on a topic in that superior air of yours is just asking to be made fun of."

"The wedding is going to be indoors, is that correct Ginevra?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, I dropped by Madam Parvati's to pick up your wedding robes."

"It was a pleasure, I'm sure."

Ginny flushed.

"I was thinking maybe we could get you a wig and a moustache in case the glamour charms are reversed that way your disguise won't be compromised. After the wedding you can escape the manor, the plan is foolproof."

Harry looked to Ginny seeing her eyes shimmer with curiousity at the man sitting next to him on the sofa.

Turning, Harry was startled at the loose smile which hung comfortably on his face. He could feel his heart beating rapidly at the relaxed gaze.

After they were finished talking, Harry walked to his room with Ginny following behind.

"Harry?"

It seemed Harry didn't hear her.

"Harry?" Ginny called out to him desperately clinging to his wrist.

Harry turned at her urgency.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Do you like Snape?"

He turned towards Ginny with surprise.

"I've always thought that he harboured feelings for you for sometime."

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm serious, Harry."

"He's a close friend." Harry said sincerely.

"Why do you put so much effort into that man?" Ginny asked exasperated. "The wedding arrangements were difficult enough. Wouldn't it just be easier for the world to know Severus Snape is alive once more?"

"Not with the Ministry being as corrupt as it is."

"All I'm saying is he really worth effort? I mean Hermione at least found an easier way when we took recruits for Dumbledore's Army." Ginny replied stubbornly.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Do you remember the spell Hermione initiated on the piece of parchment you two had all the members sign? You know the one that causes the word, 'Sneak' to be written all over their body?"

"Yes, it's a good idea but..."

"But what?"

"There's something about this that just doesn't feel right. I have a bad feeling." Harry said. "I don't like this at all."

"Do you have any confidence in my abilities?"

"I do but..."

"I don't think you do." Ginny huffed defiantly.

HPSS

Later after Ginny had left Harry's home she dropped by the Weasley Wheezes.

"Have you finished it yet?" Ginny called out from the front counter.

"Come in the back." George yelled from the other side of the story.

Ginny Weasley hopped over the counter and ran towards the back.

"So mischievious, our little sister. Fred would be proud." George smiled with fake tears rolling out of his eyes.

"After Voldemort's return, I figured that I had to get ready. Lucky the Ministry didn't ask for it at the end of the school year with the fiasco at the end of my fourth year."

"So much potential but you gave it up all for quidditch. I'm proud of you, sis."

"Have you finished the ring?"

"Here it is." George handed over the ring. In the middle was a clear gem surrounded by runic language.

"If you had the time turner that whole time why didn't you use it?"

"I did use it." Ginny replied with a sly smile and with that she trotted away.

"Never have we taken apart a time turner in our entire lives." George said with excitement.

During that time, Harry left his rooms to join Snape in the living room.

"She reminds me of a cat." Harry said to Snape who was still sitting on the sofa even after Ginny had left for the evening.

"Does she fancy catnip?" Snape asked with amusement.

"It seems to oddly suit her. If only we had a scratching post." Harry said fondly.

"Seems you have a fascination with catty women."

"Really anything catty in general." Harry said as he thought rummaging through his most fascinating memories of Ginny at her cattiest.

Now that he'd thought about it the potions master had quite a grace himself, one Harry often associated with a panther.

"Did the two of you fight?"

"A little spat. She seems to think that you have romantic feelings for me. Silly, isn't it?"

Harry searched his face for a reaction but none was visible. Surely Ginny was wrong?

HPSS

On the day of the wedding, everything had been arranged outside Harry's home. Arthur had dropped by to set up tent with the help of Percy and Bill while Molly dragged Ginny into a compartment to help her with her gown. Bill, Harry heard was going to be arriving a little bit late with his wife, Fleur.

As Harry made his way to the men's department to get changed in his wedding wardrobe, two hands snuck behind him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him inside.

"Look, you don't have to be so rough on me." Harry fumed at his company.

Snape sneered. "Surprised? It's a wonder you've passed the test. Those three years were there to polish your skills, Potter. Your methods of tracking are severely lacking."

"You scared me."

"Get dressed." Snape huffed. Harry noted that he had been acting very strange ever since that morning. Unfortunately he had no memory of what had happened yesterday during that weekend.

He and a couple friends had went to Nottingham for a Stag Party which lasted for 2 days. Unfortunately upon questioning the potions master about what had happened yesterday, Snape had been uncharacteristically quiet.

When Harry had almost completely changing into his wedding suit, long bony fingers wrapped around him helping him adjust a long black tie.

"Good luck." He said, voice almost a whisper.

As they walked to the front of the seats where Molly and her older children were seated in the front row, Harry saw Professor Slughorn startled at the company.

"Harry, Severus I never expected the two of you to be here." Slughorn marveled at the chance to make small talk.

Harry waited patiently between Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn for his soon-to-be-wife, Ginny as the guests came piling in. Eventually Snape had cast a glamour charm over himself to conceil his appearance. Thoughtfully he wondered what Ginny was wearing.

Wedding music from the Twisted Sisters began circulating around the room and the tent opened revealing Ginny in a white v-neck dress conceiled by a lace veil over her face. Ron was holding one of her hands, beaming at his mate.

Meeting Ginny at the pedestal, Harry brought the veil away from her face. Hard brown eyes gleamed at him with the sincerity of a woman.

Harry heard nothing more after that when Slughorn had presented their marriage.

It was a welcome surprise to see one of his best friends attending his wedding especially after recieving word from Ron himself that he wouldn't be attending.

He looked towards the crowd of people sitting in the seats for Hermione thinking that she had accompanied his boyfriend.

"Something the matter, Potter?" Snape whispered with worry from the back of him.

"...til death do us part?"

"I do." Harry said without having to think about his answer.

"And you, Miss Weasley?"

"I do." Ginny said.

Snape handed Harry the wedding ring and he placed it on left hand on her middle finger.

Ron meanwhile dug through his pockets to look for the ring he was supposed to give Ginny.

"Uh, Ginny I think I lost the ring."

Harry turned towards Snape and was startled at the expression of alarm directed at the crowd.

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Snape cried out.

Suddenly Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up from the crowd and fired his wand towards Harry.

Snape pushed Harry away from the blast and it hit him instead. Multitudes of hexes suddenly began to fire everywhere like chaos.

Harry looked at the man convulsing beneath his feet. Arthur and Molly held him in a tight embrace and lead them out of the tent.

"No. NO! I can't leave him in there." Harry cried screaming and thrashing from their tight hold. "Is Ginny? Where's Ginny?"

Just then Kingsley appeared before them.

"Kingsley?"

"Did I arrive in time?"

"Someone is in there impersonating you." Arthur said.

"I know. Can I be of any use?"

"Ginny. Rescue Ginny... and Snape if you can." Harry said clearly in a frenzy.

"I'll try my best."

End Notes:

1. Forgot to add link to Ginny's dress from last chapter. It's the one of the far left. (Without spaces of course) library. uml. edu /clh /All/ 044L .jpg

2. Take a guess as to who ratted out Severus Snape?

3. Edit: 3/30/13. Any Snarry business definitely won't occur until Chapter 8, I accidentally put Chapter 7 before consulting my chapter list to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Discussions with Gryffindors.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I couldn't find Snape anywhere." Kingsley said returning with Ginny unconscious in his arms.

Harry, distraught conceiled his face as he sobbed on the older man's shoulder.

After the wedding Ginny was taken to St. Mungos.

Remaining by her bedside while she was unconscious, Harry began to stroke her fingers.

So thin, so fragile but the warmth was rather encouraging. It meant she was still alive.

The next day she groaned gradually returning to consciousness.

"Hey Dreary." Ginny said.

Harry saw that she'd greeted him with a mischievious smile on her face.

"You're lucky they found you." Harry murmured with relief. "If you'd died I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"I didn't do it, Harry." Ginny said frantically as if Harry thought she was guilty for the death of one of his best friends.

"I know." Harry replied and he knew that was enough. Ginny may have been jealous of them but she wouldn't go so far as to lead Snape into a death trap.

Her worry melted into something warm and sympathetic.

"It'll be alright." She said stroking the fingers of his hand softly between her own.

Glancing at her husband, Ginny saw that he must have been in the middle of crying. He had red eyes and his eyelids sagged from drowsiness and irritability.

"So how's the honeymoon? Do we still have the reservations to go to Salamander Island?"

"That's all you can say?" Harry inquired in an outburst of disbelief.

"Well moaning and groaning sure isn't going to change a thing." Ginny said causing a smile to form on Harry's face.

"Kingsley dropped by TerrorTours and had a little talk with Hector Rogers to postpone our trip til you get better."

Just then there was a knock on Harry's door.

"Come in."

Ron walked in with Hermione conceiled behind his back.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Oh you mean with Hermione." Ron said with mirth. "She has something that she's got to show you."

Hermione stepped from behind Ron.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists trying to hold back his anger.

Written all over Hermione's face, neck and hands was the words, 'I am a backstabber who has hairy balls.'

"I-I'm the one who told the Ministry about the wedding. I-I'm sorry, Harry." She choked out.

Seeing her husband's distress, Ginny motioned for her to come closer. Hermione took several hesitant steps near Ginny's bed.

"A little closer, Hermione." Ginny said. "Come here."

Hermione stepped towards Ginny.

"Closer." She said with a mischievious smile on her face.

The bushed haired woman gulped.

Ginny swung a hand across her face with a HARD slap.

"Don't ever do that again." She scolded. "Or I'll make sure to send you to Azkaban myself."

"What did she do?" Ron asked.

"Were you aware that the Ministry attended the wedding to kill Harry?" Ginny inquired to Hermione angrily.

Hermione was startled at the information.

"They told me to tell them if I had seen Severus Snape."

Ginny smiled.

"Well even if they captured Professor Snape..."

Harry's ears perked up at that.

"They wouldn't be able to do a thing to him."

"What did you do?" Harry asked with amusement.

"I altered the spell that Hermione used that whoever finds out about Severus Snape through the snitch so to speak will lose their ability to cast magic and have their mancarrot cut off."

"Mancarrot?" Ron giggled. "That sounds like something a five year old would say."

"I know." Ginny said.

Harry chuckled as well.

"Where did you come up with the phrase on her body?"

"Do I really have to answer that, Harry? I'm a kinky girl."

Ron chuckled.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione said face flushing a deep red.

"Yeah, neither are you. You might as well have killed Harry yourself and saved us the trouble." Ron retorted.

There was a very small probability that Snape was even alive. The person who had polyjuiced as Kingsley clearly only used offensive spells in offing his opponents and if Snape was still in there, and if he hadn't been found there was only one conclusion to make.

If the Ministry had laid a single hand on him he was either dead or close to dead.

Harry dared not hope that Snape would escape unscathed.

By Thursday, Ginny had enough. She was sick and tired of the hospital wing.

Ginny got out of bed and headed towards the closet to fetch her clothes.

Harry who was by her bedside napping noticed her movement. The hospital gown reached to her knees but exposed her upper backside.

At some point he noted Ginny must have got a tattoo of a snitch on her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his focus interrupted by the fact that she seemed to be fetching her robes from the closet.

"I'm getting out of here. I've been in the hospital for long enough." Ginny replied.

Changing out of her hospital gown with Harry still present in the room, he blushed at the sight of her firm, hairless legs.

"But Ginny the doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said." Ginny said. "But I can't bear witness seeing you sitting around here acting all melancholy when we both should be enjoying ourselves."

"Fine." Harry said.

"Let's get out of here then."

HPSS

Salamander Island was an uncharted island somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was known primarily as an area containing varieties of various plant life and magical creatures for magical tourists who were on the lookout for rare potions ingredients.

With it's varying plant life were old homes made of chiseled rock like the Inca Ruins in South America. Green moss and thorny vines from beautiful red roses grew on the stone like it was meant to live there.

Gillyweed beach was one of the most beautiful beaches on the island. Harry and Ginny happened to be walking on this beach one day during their honeymoon.

"I'm so glad we're here." Ginny said with excitement.

"It's nice." Harry murmured as his arm held her closer in a sideways embrace.

The water flowed in large waves that made the sand soft and runny squishing between the toes in their sandals. Seashells of assorted colours were easy to spot further north along the shore.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Ginny said, her voice almost a whisper. "I heard there's a legend. If you spot a green bottle along the shore, it's said that it will most certainly contain a message."

Further up north, Harry spotted something floating closer to the shore.

"What's that?"

There along the waves that brushed along the shore was a green bottle.

In an impulse, Harry released Ginny from his embrace and ran quickly along the shore and grasped the bottle in his hands.

Inside Harry spotted a thin note. Carefully Harry retrieved the note through the narrow tongue of the bottle.

Opening it Harry read it's contents.

'We're in desperate need of help. We have no food or shelter and have been shipwrecked for days. Our boat is floating amongst the ocean. My only hope is that you can rescue us. My father is sick and won't last for too much longer. Sincerely Abigail.'

"What's that?" Ginny asked peeking over his shoulder to read the letter.

"It's a message someone's shipwrecked."

"We have no way of finding them." Ginny replied in defeat.

"I know."

"Want to head back?"

"Certainly."

Once the two had reached their cabin on a cliff nearby, Harry set the green bottle on the table in the living room before heading to their bedroom.

"You just want to sleep tonight?" Ginny asked.

"It won't help my boner." Harry replied, opening his blanket so Ginny could cuddle next to him.

She joined him scooting close to him.

Something sparked when she touched him causing him to groan tilting his head back. She began nipping down the thin column of his neck.

With her other hand she grabbed his hand shoving it up her shirt basking in it's firmness before kissing him hungrily on the lips.

Their love making lasted for the rest of the night until the two were entirely spent.

HPSS

After the two had long since returned from their honeymoon, Harry had dropped by the bar to talk about the trip with his friends.

"Wow! You are so lucky, Harry. It must've been so much fun." Seamus said.

"What happened next?" Dean asked.

"I don't kiss and tell. It would harm your virgin ears." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Virgin? I'll have you know I had an unbelievably wonderful one-night stand with Lavender Brown mind you." Seamus said red in the face. "If anyone's the virgin it'd have to be Neville."

"No. I can't except this you must tell us. At least a snippet please?" Dean begged.

"No."

"Ah no fair, Harry. I thought we were friends."

"Don't pester him." Ron said before inquiring about Neville. "How is Neville by the way anyway?"

"He's become an herbology professor. I think Professor McGonagall hired him for the herbology position after Professor Sprout retired."

"I see." Harry said with sheer wonder.

After everyone had finished their drinks, Harry and Ron were left to walk home by themselves.

Informing his wife where he was, Harry cast his patronus charm leaving Ginny with a message that he'd be returning home.

"So how's Hermione by the way?"

Ron grinned.

"She feels miserable. I guess the experience had humbled her. She's a little disappointed that she can't study magic anymore but I guess that means I can finally catch up to her."

As the two had arrived at his home, Harry knocked on the door.

What was strange about the whole ordeal was the fact Ginny didn't immediately answer the door.

"She did return home with you didn't she?"

Harry opened the door, inviting Ron in before he began looking around.

Finally he returned to Ron who looked very anxious sitting on his sofa.

"What is it, mate?"

"She left."

"Who?"

"Ginny."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What happened to Ginny?

After some time had passed Harry decided to start fresh. There was simply no use in dwelling on Ginny's abrupt disappearance. Perhaps she had left him for good.

"So you want the new Defence Against the Dark Arts position?" McGonagall asked.

"Just for temporary. I can't bear to return home now, not with them gone."

"Molly told me everything. You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up it's very unhealthy." She scolded.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't practically forced him to attend at least I'd have **_his_** company now."

Professor McGonagall scowled at his behavior. The man was acting like a selfish prat. His ego which she figured had skyrocketed at this point, would have made Snape wring his neck and Ginny scold him...HARSHLY.

"What would Ms Potter say if she knew you were acting this way?"

"Nothing." Harry spat defiantly. "She left me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

After the first day of class in the teacher's lounge, Harry stumbled across Neville.

"So Neville how have you been doing."

"Great, and you?"

Harry told Neville about Ginny and their honeymoon.

"I don't know where she might have gone."

"Well, she's too smart to linger at the Weasleys."

"Why do think she left you?"

"I don't know." Harry said but now that he had the chance to think about it, he did remember what Ginny has said about Snape, she worried that Harry had developed feelings for Snape. Did Harry callout his name when they had sex?

'Now that's going to bug me.' Harry thought.

"You seem to have talked yourself into a hole. Maybe you should by my office later so we could talk."

HPSS

"Snape's been staying with you?!" Neville splurted out in horror.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry said. "You can't tell anyone though. Kingsley believes the Ministry will use that as leverage to kill me."

"Snape doesn't have any living relatives does he? I imagine Ginny would get to know him better if she was visiting you while he was staying there."

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember him ever talking about any of his relatives. He didn't disagree to staying at my home after all.

"He was staying with you and you didn't think to ask him about it?"

"I didn't think to ask. I wasn't curious. We've hardly ever talked and we were just barely friends."

"You don't think Ginny left because Snape was living with you?"

"She seemed alright with it." Harry said, brushing off his own insecurites.

"Say Harry did you hear about what happened to the patients at St. Mungos?"

"Something happened?" Harry asked.

"All the patients who can't otherwise care for themselves were released from St. Mungos."

"Are you parents alright?"

"It's terrible. I would have told you earlier about it but you were wrapped up with your job." Neville said with sadness. "I'd never realised that you would be the Ministry's prime target, you've got to put a stop to this, Harry."

"Your parents...they died, didn't they?"

"No use crying about it." Neville snorted.

"Do you want to drop by the pub for a couple of drinks?"

"Of course."

At the Hog's head, the two men met up with Ron who was sitting at the front of the pub talking with Aberforth.

The three men chatted amongst each other for most of the night. Gradually they got on the topic of what happened the day before Harry's wedding.

"I don't even remember what happened that night, honestly." Ron said. "Did Snape ever tell you what happened, I recall he was the only one who was sober that night?"

"He didn't say anything about anyone acting strangely." Harry said.

"Really you were practically the star of the party and Snape always said you were a tad arrogant."

"I'm not arrogant." Harry fumed.

"Not usually but I have to say you are quite an arrogant drunk."

"Yeah."

"It must have been nothing."

"Yeah it was probably nothing."

The three men left the pub at midnight.

HPss

Several weeks later, after Harry was sick and taken into care by the Weasleys at Professor McGonagall's insistance, Neville has dropped by the library to return some books to Madam Pince who seemed rather fidgety lately.

The silence that permeated the library was cut off by her raspy voice.

"Hey." She called out to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I-I have a secret."

"What's the secret."

"It's not a secret I can tell just anybody." She said.

"You can tell me."

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know Ms Weasley?"

"Ginny?"

"Yes, she's been staying at my home for the last couple of months. She's 8 months pregnant."

"What? Why didn't you tell Harry?"

"Ms Weasley made me promise to keep it a secret. She thought he'd never for her at my place." Irma said. "So I kept it a secret because you see I happen to be Snape's mother."

"Why does she want to hide from Harry?"

"She was scared he would abandon her. She said he was just employed and he was adjusting to everything and she didn't want to burden him."

"Oh."

"You promised me, remember." She said sternly. " You promised me you will not tell Mr Potter or anyone else about this."

"Alright." Neville replied with defeat.

HPSS

A couple of weeks later, Harry was eating breakfast as usual. Eager to have his usual talk with Minerva, he turned to talk to her when he noticed the obituary column of the Daily Prophet which she had folded in her hands.

Neville who had just walked in for some breakfast unnoticed by Harry caught him scrutinising the paper.

"What's that?" Harry asked Minerva, looking at the newspaper. Minerva turned over the paper to see what Harry was talking about.

"It's the orbituaries." Minerva said. "There is usually information written about their family and friends."

"Family and friends?" Harry asked, pondering his thoughts deeply. 'Snape's relatives...Neville did ask about that, I wonder?'

"Say Professor, does Professor Snape have any living relatives?" Harry asked.

Neville choked on his drink, eyes widening in horror.

"Yes, his mother and his aunt. His mother has worked for this school since that wretched husband of hers died." Minerva explained with disgust.

"Has she?"

"She's the librarian."

Neville smacked his forehead with his palm.

Harry quickly got to his feet and exited.

"Mr Longbottom?" Minerva asked. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No, ma'am." Neville squeaked in reply.

Minerva smiled. "I see."

Having quickly ran to the library, Harry quietly walked inside.

Ms Pince sat stoically behind her desk.

"Ginny is staying with you, isn't she?" Harry asked. "You are Snape's mother right?"

"Just as rude as he says you are." Pince said firmly.

"Snape talked about me?"

"Especially about you." Pince replied with a sly smile.

"Is she alright?"

"He's straight to the point." Pince marveled. "Why do you assume she's staying with me?"

"I can't think of anyone else. No one has seen her and I've been worried about her."

"HARRY?!"

Harry turned and so Neville calling out to him panting and gasping for breath.

"Neville? What are you doing here?"

"I-I just..." Neville stuttered, looking rather flustered.

"He already knows." Irma said to Neville.

Harry turned towards Madam Pince.

"What are you talking about?"

"About your wife. Mr Longbottom knew about it the entire time."

Neville saw she had quite an evil smirk, one that Snape had apparently inherited.

Looking up, Neville shivered at the icy glare of Harry Potter permeating the atmosphere and succeeding in making it awkward.

HPSS

Deep in the underbelly of the Ministry, Severus Snape was dragged to the executioner's chair and questioned. Horrified, the frail man was too frightened to speak. Believing the man to be defiant, there was a spell cast on the chair. Excrutiating pain grew in threshold and Snape groaned at the intensity of it.

"Are you going to talk?"

Snape was quiet.

Angry, suddenly the pain increased ten fold, a deep hearty scream burst from his throat. It had grown swollen from the previous torture sessions.

"What do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Nothing." Snape spat.

"Are you going to keep avoiding our questions?"

"I know nothing." He replied with defeat.

"Word has it you've been living with Potter since you've escaped."

"So what if I have? It's not like we were friends. He never confided any information about his job or his duties to me."

"That's not what we heard, our source has told us the two of you were great friends."

"And who is this source that you humbly believe their words."

"I think you know a Hermione Granger, don't you?"

Snape paled in the face.

"We'll see how Azkaban treats skum like you."

The men who were torturing him, hauled him to his feet.

Treating him like a sack of flour, they dragged him away.

End Notes:

Edit as of 3/30/2013: As I was dissatisfied with the flow of the story I went back and made some changes in earlier chapters. Subtracting some scenes and adding some new ones.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Godfather of Lily.

At the revelation that his wife was hiding with the librarian known as Snape's mother, Harry's expression pinched with distaste at her underhanded tactics.

"You never intended me to find out about this did you? How deceitfully manipulative." He uttered with distaste. "I bet you got your kicks using Neville like you did and shoving him to the frontlines to brace himself for the impact."

"I regret nothing." Irma said with equal distaste.

"Where is she?" Harry asked quietly, words laced menacingly with his threat. His hands digging in her desk harshly.

"I think you could spare to wait until after your classes are done, Mr Potter." Irma said.

The man grit his teeth silently passing Neville not giving him a second glance.

"Harry." He called out to him however the man passed by without further consequence.

Neville was fairly surprised he would have thought Harry would be mad at him for keeping him out of his wife's life.

Much to his dismay it was much worst, Harry seemed to be avoiding him at all costs, if the empty seat beside him was any clue.

"Where's Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

"I don't know."

"Aren't you usually with him?"

"Yeah...I am." Neville whispered.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in perplexion.

Later in the evening Ron, Dean and Seamus had invited him to the pub so at least he'd have something to remedy the cold exterior of Harry Potter.

HPSS

In the secrecy of his own office, Harry called Ron through the floo. His face stern and cold as he threw the floo powder in his fireplace.

"Ron," He cried. "Ron, I need to talk to you."

The sound of clatter and the loud noise of footsteps against wooden steps was heard before Ron approached the floo.

"Can we go the Three Broomsticks to talk?"

"Of course, mate."

By the time Harry made it to the pub, Ron was already waiting outside for him.

"So what's this about?" He asked as they made their way inside the pub.

"I found Ginny."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She's staying with Snape's mum."

"Snape's mum?"

"Yes, she works at the library. She's Irma Pince." Harry said as he ordered a couple of butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta.

"What, but that doesn't make any sense. Wait a minute." Ron said seeming to ponder something. "Now that I contemplate it, it makes complete sense. Her name is an anagram. Using the same letters her name can be rearranged to 'I am a Prince'. He is the half-blood prince it isn't that far of a stretch."

"That coupled with your sense of humour is why I like you, Ron."

"So how did you find out?" He asked curiously.

"I had my suspicions but Neville knew where she was before that."

"He didn't tell you?"

"The librarian saw it fit that I didn't know her location and practically ensured no one saw fit to tell me anything about it."

"If it were me I'd be angry with Neville but you don't seem all that upset."

"I'm not. I'm more angry at the fact that Pince saw it fit to keep this information from my own ears." Harry grumbled as he began to sip the butterbeer at his disposal.

"So what's got you so happy."

"Ginny is pregnant. After I'm finished with classes I'm going to visit her."

"I'm proud of you mate but what are you going to name your child?"

HPSS

At around the same time this happy news was going on was when news had been floating around in Azkaban about Macnair planning an attack on a select few of the Order members who were not exactly part of the team of aurors Kingsley had established.

Andromeda Tonks was one of the people mentioned. They were planning an attack and there was nothing Severus Snape could do about it.

Damn, how he wished he could thwart Macnair's plans.

Suddenly there was a clinking of bars and the clinking of shoes across the stone floor until the person stopped at his door fiddling with his keys as he tried to open Snape's cell.

Snape stood concealed by the door in wait. All this time his strength conserved for the moment he could escape this hell.

Just then the door opened and Snape met the woman's eyes through the tiny rectangular window with thick bars. Her lips curled in a smile.

It appeared that the man who had been unlocking his door had captured Nymphadora Tonks.

She clung to the man as he attempted to shove her away. Snape assumed it was to coerce the man to actually force her further into the room. Perhaps she already knew his intention and supported Snape's decision.

As the man got closer to his line of vision that's when Snape made his move at around the same time Tonks released the man's arms.

Sneaking up from behind, Snape clung to the man giving him a chokehold from behind causing him to gasp until the limp man fell to the ground.

"Nymphadora, we got no time to lose. We've got to get out of here." He said.

Tonks happily joined him as they went outside running towards the left where Snape had assumed the guard had entered from.

It seemed it didn't take too long before more wizards joined their company.

Snape looked up further ahead as they trekked up the stairs a couple of floors, a multitude of about five wizards blocked the exit. He contemplated turning back until he heard a loud clattering of shoes on the lower floor.

"Let's split up. It'll be harder to catch both of us." Tonks said.

"Listen whenever you get back...in case I don't escape..." Snape tried to explain.

"Not now you can tell me when we escape, Snakeboy. We will escape, don't think for a moment it will be otherwise." Tonks replied smugly.

Snape snorted before he ran to the floor below while Tonks trekked back to where their cells were heading to the right instead.

The wizards split up. Three of them were chasing Snape and two were chasing Tonks.

By the time Tonks got to the bottom floor she was faintly surprised by the three guards coming from the right where the two of them were being held in the cell just minutes ago.

The situation was seemingly hopeless as she was barely competent but she did remember a scenario not that long ago where she also felt this sense of hopelessness. At the time she was an apprentice under Alastor Moody, one of her missions was rounding up a gang involved in an illegal potion scandal. The group was famous for using Felix Felicis to avoid capture and was one of the most dangerous gangs to be caught with solo.

Alastor experienced and very competent in his field had told her one day as they were surrounded by members of this gang.

'Always remember Nymphadora as long as you have hope even death won't stop you.'

As long as Tonks made it in one piece, it didn't matter what happened to her.

Running briskly through them dodging hexes and spells. Few hit her as Tonks wasn't so morally inclined as to avoid using bodies struck in the crossfire as shields.

Most of her path however was quickly eliminated and the only thing she had to worry about was the two wizards behind her.

'Hope Snape made it.' Tonks thought as she cast an explosive charm busting down the wall of Azkaban and apparated on the spot.

Snape meanwhile was pursued by three wizards who threw hexes and spells at him at every chance they got.

He was fairly surprised at the lack of competency among them and was relieved at the straight path paved before him.

Perhaps the man shouldn't have dropped his guard else he would have been prepared by the wizards who had ran out of some of the doors on the left and right sides caving in around him. He was surrounded.

A big ball of light came from behind blinding him briefly before Snape felt a sharp, unbearable pain on his backside before falling to the ground unconscious.

Walden Macnair stood behind him, his wand smoking from the extent of the power he had put in his attack.

He called two of his assistants. "Drain all his magic and then give him, Draught of Living Death. He must not be allowed to escape again."

HPSS

After his classes, Harry met with Irma who gave him a tour around her home. Ginny was laying on the bed in her bedroom.

"Hey Ginny."

"Look I'm sorry, Harry. I would have told you the first chance I got but I know you have dreams. I didn't get in the way of that." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you're never in the way of my dreams. You're more important to me than my stupid career."

She blushed.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Do you know whether or not it's a boy or a girl?"

"There's magic that can reveal that but I want it to be a surprise. Why? Do you have any names planned out?" Ginny asked slyly.

"If it's a boy I was thinking of naming him after my father and Sirius. If it's a girl I want her to be named Lily after my mother." Harry replied.

"If it's a girl maybe we should make Luna the godmother." She suggested.

"I wouldn't protest."

Later that same evening, Neville met Ron, Dean and Seamus at the pub. The fair man was shocked at the glares in his direction as he approached them.

"What's the matter with you?" Neville asked Ron curiously.

"You knew where Ginny was this entire time and didn't tell Harry? The man was very upset once Ginny was gone from his life. How could you?" Ron said.

"Look it wasn't my fault." Neville protested.

Ron scoffed.

"Really, it wasn't. Madam Pince made me promise to keep it a secret."

For the rest of the night his friends ignored him much to Neville's dismay.

This awkward silence that taunted Neville whenever he went with drinks continued through the next several years. Harry had joined with them but he wasn't one to lighten up a situation and had taken to ignoring him while he talked with Ron.

After James was born, it wasn't long before Harry's son, Albus was on his way to being born.

At around the same time, Lucius Malfoy who had been keeping in touch with his son ever now and then from the Ministry had discovered Draco and his wife, Astoria were also having a child.

During that time after Draco had finished his final year at Hogwarts, Lucius had thrown him in the traditional arranged marriage common amongst purebloods. A marriage solely based on status and not on love.

After the war however Macnair had specifically requested his help in funding his magic research. Most of the experimentation with magic consisted of draining a wizard of their magic and suppressing youth.

The man was ambitious but not as charismatic as his former master. A touch of intimidation and he could easily be overthrown but Lucius knew there was always a proper time to strike.

His son who was now properly married was still part of his family and there was always a longing to protect him as well as his grandson on the way.

Later that day was when he received the letter from one of his house elves named, Mickey.

"Mickey has received a letter from Queen, sir. It appears Mistress Narcissa's younger sister died this afternoon."

Lucius took the letter burning in his hands. He'd rather tell Narcissa himself certain that she would be distraught by the news. Draco would also be upset but Narcissa always said the most wonderful things about Andromeda. She would be the one most effected by this.

HPSS

Another year had passed when Ginny was pregnant again with her third born. Harry had softened at the revelation that he might be having a little girl on the way. Ginny it seemed had sensed it though Harry couldn't tell how she could possibly know.

"So are you and Neville still not getting along?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy, Harry. You avoid him."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Ron told me. I blackmailed him in order to make him spill the beans."

Harry sighed.

"I'm just afraid I'll get mad at him. Besides it's already awkward being in his presence. Ron practically avoids him."

"Ron is also a childish sissy whose prone to impulsive anger and reckless thinking." Ginny added.

"At least invite him to see the baby when she's born."

"Alright."

During the end of the 9 months, Ginny had her child.

Neville handed her, the baby.

"She looks so beautiful." She said. "She had red hair just like your mother, Harry."

"Lily."

"Lily Luna." Ginny added. "Lily Luna Potter."

"Yes, Lily Luna Potter." Harry agreed.

"Neville, I'd like you to be her godfather."

"Me, but Harry..."

"...will not disagree because I'm the one that had to endure the pain of getting this child out of my system."

Harry gulped.

HPSS

After a long trek through the dangerous seas, two familiar bodies laid drawn out on the shores of Azkaban.

One of the witches on guard, Valencia McGee spotted their bodies while off duty.

"Hey Simon, help me carry them to my rooms." She called out to one of the guards.

The little girl was first to wake up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Valencia asked in return.

"Abigail and this is my father, Romulus." She said. "Can you help him, I think he's acquired a mild case of scurvy."

"Alright." She said.

As she was healing him, MacNair stopped by her room.

"Who are these people, Valencia?" He asked.

"They were unconscious on the shore."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill them." MacNair hissed.

"Me and my father are thieves." Abigail said. "We were on the run from the Ministry but last time we were here there was this old man who was Minister. You certainly don't look like you'd send us back to Azkaban for such a petty crime."

MacNair chuckled.

"Heal them, Valencia. These people are going to work for me. They'll help me continue my research."


End file.
